Réminiscence
by Maczin02
Summary: Quand un combattant solitaire, affublé d'une mémoire vacillante guidée par une petite chanson, rencontre un adolescent désespéré cherchant de l'aide sans l'admettre, cela forme un duo improbable. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


**Réminiscence**

L'aurore nimbait la voûte, encore en grande partie bleu foncé, de nuances de rose, d'orange chaud, parsemées ça et là d'une pointe de doré brûlant la rétine de celui osant le fixer trop longtemps, tel un glacis naissant du pinceau d'un peintre encore indécis. L'astre solaire restait encore caché au sein de son fief, et il en serait encore ainsi quelques minutes durant. Le spectacle du firmament déployant ses longs bras multicolores, disputant le ciel à la lune gibbeuse, était d'un ravissement que seule la nature était capable d'offrir, une complexe simplicité inimitable. Le plus habile des dessinateurs lui-même ne serait capable de n'en saisir que la surface, étalée sur ses croquis, sans parvenir à restituer tout à fait l'essence de cette simplicité sauvage. Réellement, ce tableau si sincère réchaufferait le coeur de quiconque prendrait le temps d'un instant pour l'admirer.

Pourtant, le jeune homme perché sur un rocher imposant, taillé par une serpe tenue dans la main d'un géant maladroit, ne parvenait pas à prêter une once d'attention à la métamorphose du crépuscule en aurore. Il faisait habituellement partie de cette catégorie de personnes capables de laisser le temps s'écouler doucement, sans chercher à l'empoigner pour le plier à sa volonté, ni à le ralentir en courant pour vivre sa vie. En résumé, c'était l'un des rares mâle de son âge à savoir profiter du moment présent. Mais pas cette fois.

Ekayon glissa sa jambe sur le côté afin de la délasser de sa position accroupie. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'immobilité, la sensation diffuse de l'engourdissement raidit légèrement son mouvement. Rien de bien méchant, quelques étirements y remédieraient aisément. Son regard s'abîma dans la contemplation silencieuse de la pente raide s'étalant au-delà de son perchoir de granit tavelé. Une étendue désertique, où ne poussaient que de rares arbres distordus et rachitiques. Quelques semaines auparavant, il aurait pu jurer sans y réfléchir n'avoir jamais vu cet endroit de sa vie. Néanmoins, cela ne faisait que trois petites heures qu'il foulait le sol recouvert d'humus, mais une dérangeante impression de déjà-vu nouait ses entrailles.

Dans un silence absolu, il tourna lentement la nuque, scrutant avec intensité les environs. Un véritable no one's land en vérité, songea-t-il fugitivement. Il se trouvait au fin fond d'une cuvette circulaire naturelle créée au fil des années, au gré des pluies diluviennes et des violentes tempêtes balayant régulièrement la région. Les premières dizaines de mètres en direction de son centre étaient constituées de cette couche arénacée, teintée d'un étrange argenté très doux, scrutée avec tant d'attention. Le terrain était si dégagé qu'il voyait sans peine bien au-delà de la vallée cela lui donnait la fugitive impression de s'appeler Anne et de guetter une barbe bleue meurtrière.

Puis, passée cette distance, la flore jusque là épars s'étoffait rapidement, d'abord sous forme de buissons parsemés ça et là d'arbrisseaux plus vigoureux, avant de constituer la lisière d'une sylve des plus fournie. Même de son perchoir, il sentait l'humidité étouffante coller étroitement ses vêtements contre le moindre centimètre de peau disponible. Étrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il n'était pas un habitué de ces climats tropicaux, mais ses capacités d'adaptation étaient bien supérieures à la normale.

Balayant une dernière fois les environs du regard, il se leva en souplesse, chercha rapidement une prise dans la pierre râpeuse. Il n'eut aucun mal à la trouver, et, du mouvement fluide d'un habitué, descendit en quelques bonds souples quoique peu prudents, se réceptionnant en douceur sur le sol. Aussitôt, ses yeux rencontrèrent deux prunelles violettes le fixant furieusement.

– Et tu te crois malin ? Ca t'amuses tant que ça de faire l'acrobate ? A moins que ce soit la perspective de te rompre le cou ?

Soupirant bruyamment, Ekayon ne daigna pas lui répondre. Il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une simple provocation d'un adolescent mort d'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'encombrer avec des peccadilles. Il préféra se tourner vers ce qui lui avait servi de poste d'observation un instant plus tôt. A première vue il s'agissait seulement d'un énorme rocher, quoique sa présence fut incongrue en ce lieu. Mais à y regarder de plus près, il était aisé de remarquer l'absence totale de mousse ou autre envahisseur caractéristique des étendues forestières. Puis, d'étranges gravures saccadées parcouraient la surface, froide en dépit de la chaleur ambiante, trop bien agencées pour que la chose soit naturelle. Il s'agissait déjà de la troisième rencontrée depuis son entrée dans la forêt, chaque fois d'une taille dépassant les sommets des plus hauts arbres. Comment quiconque avait pu réaliser cette exploit, Ekayon l'ignorait complètement, mais n'allait pas se plaindre cela fournissait d'excellents promontoires. Il tendit la main, parcourant l'une de ses lignes abruptes du bout des doigts, appréciant la rugosité écorchant presque tendrement leur pulpe. Son esprit, si réfractaire en temps normal aux idoles ou autres manifestations de déisme, se sentait empli d'une simple sérénité, et d'un respect nouveau, à observer cette gigantesque sculpture érigée avec un soin si passionné.

Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de son compagnon.

– Je t'en prie, au lieu de bayer aux corneilles, dis-moi si tu as vu quelque chose d'utile !

Reprenant conscience de sa présence, et de la situation actuelle, Ekayon laissa retomber sa main, approchant de l'autre jusqu'à se retrouver à deux ou trois pas de lui. Plus petit d'une bonne tête, les cheveux d'un bleu-vert foncé, Zylus serrait convulsivement un long bâton pouvant aisément être qualifié de gourdin dans sa main gauche. Logique, de ce côté de son corps, son bras, recouvert d'une solide peau verte, était plus imposant, et par conséquent plus fort.

– Ça dépend de ce que tu veux dire par utile. Il n'y a personne en vue à des kilomètres à la ronde, mais ce n'est pas forcément une si mauvaise chose en un sens.

Cela ne ravit pas l'adolescent. Brusquement abattu, il se laissa choir, dans un craquement sinistre dû au feuillage mordoré recouvrant le sol. Au loin, un merle lança aux cieux une série de trilles enjouées, entamant un dialogue allègre avec l'un de ses congénères. L'aube arrivant éveillant tous les petits habitants des sous-bois, Ekayon aperçut un petit insecte aux couleurs chatoyantes passer à toute vitesse devant lui, vrombissant d'agacement contre l'impudent empiétant sur sa trajectoire. Un rayon de soleil passa enfin au travers de la dense couverture pourtant aérienne de végétation, les délicats nuages de la frondaison luisant de nombreuses nuances smaragdines, courant de feuilles en feuilles selon les caprices de la faible brise. Qui, constata Ekayon, ne rafraîchissait en rien l'atmosphère. Cependant, il n'y accorda pas plus de quelques regards, son esprit restant tourné vers d'autres pensées bien plus urgentes qu'admirer les « zoziaux » entamer leur concert matinal.

Tout aussi insensible à ces beautés évanescentes, Zylus avait fini par glisser son visage entre ses mains, plongé en une intense réflexion. Sentant l'irritation le gagner, Ekayon se força à détourner le regard, lui laissant quelques instants de réflexion. Voyant que cela risquait de durer, il se décida à s'avancer à sa hauteur, ses pieds glissant sur les branchages entassés sans émettre le moindre sons. Encore une de ses capacités naturelles, se déplacer dans cet environnement pourtant peu propice à la discrétion n'était guère problématique pour lui. Chacun de ses mouvements était aussi précis qu'un réflexe ayant mis des années à s'acquérir. Modeste, Ekayon se permettait tout de même de se dire que pour un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, ce n'était pas une mauvaise performance. Certes, quelques feuilles, certaines encore parées de leur couleur orange, verte ou grenat, s'étaient soulevées à son passage, mais s'étaient contentées de tourbillonner une poignée de secondes, se déposant un peu plus loin avec une grâce inimitable.

Prenant garde à ne pas faire plus de bruit que cela, il s'assit aux côtés de l'adolescent, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule affaissée. Sursautant comme un lapin prit au collet, Zylus se releva d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés, dans un vacarme mettant à mal la discrétion de son compagnon de route. Hasardeux compagnon d'ailleurs, encore son ennemi il y a peu. Leur trêve, et mieux, association, ne datait que de trois heures après tout…

– Bon, redis-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ?

Son vis-à-vis releva la tête, l'air de se demander tout à coup ce qu'il venait faire ici. Son regard se perdit devant lui, vers la lisière franchie pourtant sans hésitation. Celle-ci tenait davantage de la muraille végétale, constituée d'un entrelacs de taillis emplis d'épines cachées, d'arbres rêches aux troncs noueux et aux formes impensables, ajoutés à des buissons agressifs bouchant le moindre passage. Le solitaire pensait deviner ce qui dérangeait tellement l'adolescent. Zylus avait beau détester Ekayon, il était forcé de s'avouer, au moins à lui-même, que sans lui, jamais il n'aurait pu pénétrer à l'intérieur de ce sanctuaire. Voir le combattant se glisser dans les enchevêtrements impossibles, se jouant des lois naturelles avec aisance, tandis que lui peinait à se frayer un chemin à coups de massue, l'avait stupéfié sans doute.

Aussi, d'une voix lasse, répéta-t-il pour la deuxième fois son histoire.

– Ils sont arrivés à l'aube, presque comme maintenant. Leur apparence était normale, quoiqu'un peu maigre. La seule tare qu'ils pouvaient avoir, c'était d'être humains (d'un geste de la main, il empêcha l'homme à ses côtés de protester, et Ekayon ne sut s'il s'agissait d'une pique dissimulée à son intention). Toute la journée, ils sont restés au village, à discuter de tout et de rien, insistant pour offrir un présent à chacun d'entre nous. Et puis, le crépuscule est tombé, et quand les premières lueurs de la lune sont apparues…

Un cri rauque, finissant en un gargouillis répugnant, fit sursauter l'adolescent, qui resserra sa prise sur son arme. Ekayon, lui, se contenta de froncer les sourcils, tendant l'oreille. S'il se fiait à son ouïe, l'animal devait être d'une taille imposante, mais encore loin. Cependant, il savait que pour certains représentants de la faune, loin ne voulait rien dire. Ne désirant pas inquiéter son compagnon, bien plus impressionnable, il fit mine de rien, jouant à l'inébranlable tout en restant sur ses gardes.

Le voyant aussi stoïque, Zylus se racla la gorge, avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu moins ferme.

– Une seconde, ils étaient normaux, enfin pour ton espèce je veux dire, et l'instant suivant, seule leur taille était restée identique. Leur peau était devenue d'un brun sombre, et si ridée qu'on aurait dit un chêne centenaire, au moins ! Leurs yeux, leurs ongles, leurs dents passaient à une couleur, eh bien, un peu du vert, mais avec des nuances argentées, tu vois ? Et ils n'avaient plus de cheveux. Dit comme ça, bon, c'est moins impressionnant, mais quand tu te trouves en face, ça fiche la frousse !

– Je vois, des espèces de zombies à la Pirate des Caraïbes revisités.

– Pardon ?

– Hum, rien, désolé. Ensuite ?

– Ils se sont mis à attaquer tout le monde, mais s'ils déchiquetaient les hommes et les femmes comme du vulgaire gibier, toutes les petites filles étaient simplement attrapées, ficelées, et disparaissaient dans la nuit. Ils se sont brusquement arrêtés quand le village s'est trouvé vide de femmes de moins de douze ans. Et tout le monde (le visage du garçon se tordit en un rictus amer) s'est résigné à pleurer, à oublier, à faire le deuil ! Même mes parents ont baissé les bras. Pourtant, ils ont pris ma sœur Ekayon ! Ma petite Maïne ! Et tu sais ce qu'ils ont dit, au village ? Ils m'interdisaient de faire quoi que ce soit ! Je suis le seul à avoir pris la première arme sous la main, et à suivre leur piste ! Jusque là, ce n'était pas très difficile, des sacoches aux bandoulières arrachées, des sillons creusés dans le sol, bref, j'ai fini par arriver à la forêt quoi. Je les ai vu entrer, traînant les petites avec eux, leurs immondes corps filiformes luisant sous la lune ! La suite, tu la connais…

Oui, Ekayon la connaissait, mais il n'ajouta rien. Quand il avait croisé l'adolescent, frappant avec l'énergie du désespoir l'enchevêtrement serré de branchages formant l'orée des bois, il n'avait pas cru à son conte horrifique une seule seconde. Mais lui paraissait tellement convaincu de ses paroles, qu'il avait eu de l'empathie pour ce garçon, visiblement proprement incapable se suivre une piste à demi dissimulée, ou de se faufiler discrètement entre les divers obstacles végétaux. Et si jamais Zylus avait raison, cela signifiait que plusieurs enfants se trouvaient entre des mains criminelles. C'était un état de fait qu'Ekayon, élevé quelques années par les préceptes généreux de Maître Atock(1), ne pouvait accepter.

– Et vers où penses-tu que ces choses soient allées ?

– J'en sais rien, moi ! Pour être franc, ici, c'est censé être juste un désert ! Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'ai entendu parler de ce grand machin tout vert, affreux et puant !

Ekayon plissa le nez, se retenant de répliquer. D'accord, l'odeur particulière de mousse mêlée à celle du bois vert était assez particulière, ce que n'arrangeait pas la senteur poussiéreuse ramenée par le vent. Cependant, il n'aurait pas qualifié cela de puanteur. A dire vrai, il appréciait même ces relents forestiers. Mais affreux, il n'était pas du tout d'avis. Pas avec toute cette vie grouillant tout autour d'eux. Un écureuil d'un roux flamboyant, les bajoues pleines de noisettes, grimpa avec quelques acrobaties jusqu'à un trou creusé à une vingtaine de mètres du sol. Il n'y resta guère longtemps, chassé sans ménagement par ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un pic-vert, mais au bec crochu, peu désireux d'avoir de la compagnie. Un grattement répétitif indiquait qu'un animal fouinait furieusement une souche à la recherche de petits insectes à servir au petit-déjeuner. Avec un peu de concentration, Ekayon l'aperçut, un peu plus loin, ressemblant à un tatou, en plus petit. De toute façon, se dit-il, les tatous ne peuplaient pas cette partie du monde. Quoique l'animal possédait également une carapace. D'un hurlement bref, un tarsier sautilla un instant sur place, fixant curieusement les deux intrus, puis passa habilement de branche en branche, disparaissant rapidement de sa vue.

L'ensemble était d'une cohérence tranquille, à couper le souffle de tranquillité. Comment un tel havre de paix pouvait-il abriter des kidnappeurs d'enfants ? Pour sa part, Ekayon se sentait bien ici. Presque…à sa place. Mais il comprenait que Zylus, préoccupé, ait des mots plus hautes que ses pensées.

Une pointe de tristesse piqua sa poitrine. L'impression d'être à sa place ? Il ne l'était nulle part.

– Bien, si nous n'avons pas de piste, dirigeons-nous vers le coeur de la forêt, annonça-t-il pour chasser ses pensées pénibles.

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Deux raisons : d'abord, étant donné que nous sommes encore proches de la lisière, les ravisseurs sont forcés de s'enfoncer plus avant dans les bois. Ensuite, mon instinct, qui ne m'a jamais trahi, me dit que c'est la bonne direction. Des objections ?

Zylus se contenta de grogner. Avouer à voix haute l'intelligence de l'homme ? Il n'était pas prêt.

Aussi, ce fut dans un silence relatif que les deux compagnons se mirent en route. Alors que l'on aurait pu croire que la touffeur de la lisière laissait présager une forêt envahie d'ombre, sinistre à souhait, sa frondaison, pourtant épaisse, daignait accorder le passage du soleil, permettant à Ekayon de détailler plus facilement les environs. La plupart des alentours étaient occupés par une essence d'arbres très fins, mais jamais distants de plus de quelques mètres. Leurs larges feuilles cordiformes étaient vernissées, couvertes de petits fruits irisés rassemblés en grappe, dont le nombre faisait ployer les branches fines. Parfois jusqu'au sol, remarqua Ekayon. Il comprit bientôt la raison de cette étrange association, en distinguant l'une de ces ramure s'enfoncer dans le sol, duquel jaillissait désormais kyrielle pousses encore tremblotantes. Le point positif, songea le jeune homme solitaire, c'était qu'excepté la muraille végétale permettant d'accéder à l'intérieur de la forêt, il serait facile de s'échapper par ici si cela tournait mal.

À intervalles réguliers, des cris variés, allant du feulement au caquètement, en passant par des sonorités lui étant inconnues, brisaient le calme apparent. Si Ekayon ne tressaillait pas, Zylus ne pouvait s'empêcher de brandir son arme à chaque fois, ses yeux parcourant sans arrêt les buissons alentours comme s'il s'apprêtait à en voir surgir l'une de ses créatures humanoïdes. Ce qui était peut-être le cas à la réflexion. Décidément, le solitaire se rendait compte que l'adolescent n'était encore qu'un enfant inculte. Ce n'était pas méchant, simplement une constatation.

– Tu sais, fit-il doucement, j'ai suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir que ce n'est pas les animaux les plus bruyants, le véritable danger. Il vaut mieux prêter attention aux craquements qu'aux hurlements.

– C'est vrai qu'un sanglier est si discret, et si inoffensif, railla Zylus.

– Écoute, je vois bien que ce n'est pas un exercice habituel pour toi. Si c'est trop difficile, laisse-moi y aller et attends-moi à l'extérieur. J'ai l'habitude de travailler seul, et je suis bon pisteur. Je ne veux pas te faire prendre de risques inutiles. En tant que combattant du bien, tu as ma parole que je sortirais pas sans avoir la certitude de ne pouvoir aider celles de ton village.

– Et les chevilles, ça va ? Tu penses que je suis un boulet, c'est ça ?

– Quoi ? Non ! Je te l'ai dit, les choses risquent de devenir dangereuses.

– Et alors ? Je n'abandonnerai pas ma sœur, c'est compris ? Si nous en sommes là, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que tu fichais ici, bizarrement en même temps que ces machins monstrueux ?

Ekayon ne répondit pas. Son œil repéra presque instinctivement un layon serpentant entre les troncs délicats, à demi dissimulé par l'épaisse couche de feuilles mortes et de racines jaillissant du sol de manière imprévisible. D'un signe de la main, il désigna la piste à son compagnon, coupé dans sa tirade. Se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme, Zylus mit quelques minutes avant de voir à son tour ce qu'il lui désignait. D'un mouvement souple, Ekayon se remit en marche, sachant désormais quelle voie suivre.

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, la haute ramure des arbres s'épaissit progressivement, disputant au soleil le droit de posséder la forêt. Les arbres changèrent, leur tronc s'épaissit, noueux désormais, s'espacèrent, laissant place à nombre de buissons qui, s'ils étaient moins touffus que ceux de la lisière, rendait tout de même leur progression de plus en plus pénible. Bientôt, l'obscurité reprit ses droits, dessinant des ombres difficilement identifiables au premier coup d'oeil. Plus d'une fois, le bras saisit par un Zylus lui désignant une forme de loin effrayante, Ekayon s'était approché à pas de loup, pour finalement découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une branche bizarrement tordue, ou de lianes pendantes dont l'ensemble prenait la forme d'un animal fantastique. Mais de créatures brunâtres humanoïdes, il ne pouvait pas simplement dire à Zylus qu'il commençait à douter sérieusement de son histoire ! Le visage de l'adolescent gardait sa gravité nul doute qu'il prendrait mal ce genre de réflexion, et lui crierait d'aller se faire voir, sans rebrousser chemin pour autant. Qui sait s'il ne s'échinerait pas en vain à suivre la piste de sa sœur, jusqu'à une fin funeste ? Ne serait-ce qu'au nom de sa conscience, Ekayon l'accompagnerait, en dépit de sa nature même, dusse-t-il finir par le ramener de force !

Prenant une feuille, désormais petites et rondes, entre ses doigts, il la frotta un instant, glissant sur les nervures plus douces que de la soie. Cela changeait de la boue qui lui collait aux bottes. Pourtant, aucune goutte de pluie ne tapissait sa surface imperméables, et Ekayon était prêt à parier qu'il n'avait pas plus à l'intérieur de ces terres depuis un long moment. La lumière elle-même était à présent faible, et Zylus devait se tenir proche de lui pour pouvoir continuer à avancer.

Il comprit peu de temps après la raison de cette si forte humidité. Accédant à ce qui pouvait être défini par une petite clairière, une multitude de champignons perçaient de leur petits chapeaux les strates humides. Des dizaines de petites cascatelles glougloutaient un peu partout, éclaboussant le sol aux alentours, jusqu'à former une multitude de petits ruisseaux s'écoulant à travers le sol dans un flot turbide. L'humidité était particulièrement prenante, cependant la chaleur continuait de percer l'air ambiant, s'insinuant à travers les moindres pores de peau. Curieux, Ekayon s'avança jusqu'à l'une de ces petites sources, y trempa le bout de son index, avant de le porter à sa bouche pour le suçoter. Il s'agissait bien d'eau, mais d'un goût surprenant, fruité, pleine de terre détrempée et de mousse grimpante. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait dégusté pareille saveur.

Zylus, lui, qui avait cru à une technique de pisteur, le fixa comme s'il lui était poussé une troisième tête particulièrement hideuse. Et lui faisant la grimace en prime.

– Non mais t'es complètement ravagé mon pauvre vieux ! Et si c'est du poison ?!

– Je suis toujours debout, non ? Et puis, les créatures vivant au sein de cette forêt doivent bien s'abreuver quelque part après tout. Surtout les ravisseurs, étant plus ou moins humains.

– Plutôt plus que moins, grogna Zylus. Si jamais ta peau devient toute marron, moi je me casse !

– Et tu auras raison. Bon, pouvons-nous continuer à présent ? La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, et je ne sais pas si nous pourrons continuer à marcher à ce moment.

– Quoi ? Déjà ? On ne peut pas avoir mit autant de temps ? C'est une blague ?

– Hélas, pas du tout. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?

– C'est pas vrai ! gémit Zylus. Toute une journée à batifoler pour rien, et pendant ce temps, Maïne et les autres filles sont peut-être torturées, ou pire ! Et si je n'arrive pas à temps, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, à devoir supporter ces adultes qui me regarderont de haut, l'air de dire « tu vois, c'est nous qui avions raison » ? Pire, à devoir supporter mon incompétence jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, incapable d'aider des petites filles, y compris ma sœur, de mon propre village ?

Ekayon l'observa intensément, surpris de sa réaction. Il n'allait pas lui faire une crise nerveuse quand même ? Pas dans un environnement si paisible, alors qu'un fin rai de lumière parvenait enfin à percer au travers des frondaisons, enchantant l'ensemble du paysage déroulé sous leurs yeux ?

– Calme-toi, ce n'est pas ta faute.

– Peut-être pas, mais toi, avec tous tes grands tralalas, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, hein ? On en est toujours au même point, malgré tes grands airs de je-sais-tout, mais je ne trouve rien !

– Oh, aide-moi plutôt à retrouver la piste au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Sa colère douchée par l'indifférence de son ton, Zylus l'observa quelques secondes, encore sur le point de répliquer. L'adolescent parut comprendre le sous-entendu, puisqu'il ne protesta pas, se contentant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux rêches. Reprenant sa masse à deux mains, il la promena sur le sol, scrutant la plus petite parcelle de terreau encore frais. Ekayon se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'ainsi, il risquait bien plus de recouvrir d'éventuelles traces, au lieu de les trouver par lui-même. Heureusement, lui voyait très bien vers où se dirigeait la piste, tout en prenant garde à ne pas trop le laisser la piétiner. Il s'était promis de ne pas laisser traîner les choses plus de quelques minutes, juste le temps de laisser son compagnon reprendre complètement son sang-froid, et de lui donner l'impression d'être utile.

µµµ

Si la forêt était devenue de plus en plus obscure au fil de la fournée et de leur avancée, la nuit leur prouva que ce n'était qu'un petit avant-goût de ses capacités. Ekayon lui-même peina à trouver son chemin, et au bout d'une petite demi-heure, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était impossible de progresser plus avant.

Incapable de prendre le moindre point de repère, ne connaissant guère l'endroit, il ne pouvait avancer sans risquer de se faire fouetter le visage par une branche ou une liane mal placée, si ce n'était tomber dans un trou ou se tordre la cheville. Par deux fois, il avait senti le corps de son compagnon se dérober derrière lui, et s'il avait pu le rattraper la première fois de justesse, il entendait à présent un boitillement régulier ne laissant rien présager de bon.

S'arrêtant, Zylus manquant de lui rentrer dedans, il lui murmura devoir trouver un abri pour la nuit. Après une petite explication, comme quoi ils ne pouvaient pas dormir par terre à cause des possibles bêtes sauvages, ils parvinrent à dénicher un épais tronc noueux, qu'ils escaladèrent avec l'impression d'être devenus aveugle. Étrangement, cet état de fait serra la poitrine d'Ekayon. Il aimait énormément la nuit, et tous les mystères qu'elle recouvrait de son voile délicat, seulement, cela l'empêchait de scruter les abois. Aussi, fermant doucement les yeux, prolongea-t-il encore un peu cet état de bien-être. Toute la journée, devoir examiner la moindre parcelle d'indice pour ne pas perdre la piste, tout en traversant des paysages tous plus apaisants les uns que les autres, lui avait fait un bien immense, non pas physiquement, mais intérieurement. Son esprit était bien plus apaisé, et la douce mélodie symphonique de la nature l'avait plongé dans un état proche de l'extase. Le solitaire s'était senti libre, et durant toutes ses heures de traque, pas une fois ses pensées n'avaient dérivées, le ramenant à des sujets finissant par lui être douloureux. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir apprécier une chose aussi simple. Cette forêt avait quelque chose de spécial, il le sentait.

La voix de son compagnon, brisant le silence, le ramena à la réalité. Ah oui, elle abritait possiblement des ravisseurs de petites filles. Ca c'était spécial. Cela lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche, qu'il tenta d'ignorer en écoutant les palabres de l'autre.

– Excuse-moi, pour tout à l'heure. Près de ces rivières bizarres…

– Cascatelles, corrigea sans y faire attention Ekayon, d'une voix légèrement agacée.

– Oui, bon, si tu veux. Bref, j'aurais pas dû te dire ça. C'est que…ça m'énerve, en fait, je sais bien que sans toi, je ne serais pas arrivé jusque là. Et c'est pas juste, parce que ce sont les filles de mon village, ma petite sœur (la voix trembla, et Zylus inspira profondément, avant de reprendre). Normalement, tu n'aurais pas eu à te mêler de cette histoire. Si seulement quelqu'un, là-bas, m'avait suivi, au lieu de pleurnicher sur leurs lits !

– C'est pas grave, j'ai oublié de toute façon. Et puis, tu n'es pas si mauvais, tu as très bien escaladé l'arbre tout à l'heure, sans tomber.

– Et puis, si on ne les retrouve pas, hein ? Ces fichus gueules crottées n'ont pas donné signe de vie pour l'instant. Bon, il n'y a pas non plus de preuves de meurtres, mais quand même.

– J'ai oublié, je t'ai dit !

Un ange passa, durant lesquels put sentit les exhalaisons âcres de la mousse recouvrant en partie la fourche sur laquelle ils étaient assis, ainsi que celle, plus douce, des feuilles toutes fraîches venant à peine d'éclore. Mais il ne put se laisser aller à ces senteurs hypnotisantes, encore une fois agressé par un sentiment de l'ordre de l'humanité. Le regret.

– Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler sur ce ton. C'est à mon tour de te demander pardon.

De nouveau, ce silence, cette fois angoissant, durant lequel Ekayon ne sut s'il allait répondre. Sentiments humains, donc…Décidément, l'individualité de chacun devenait un sérieux problème, s'ils étaient incapables de se comprendre tacitement.

Il se figea, réalisant le fond de son idée. Lui, le solitaire par excellence, venait vraiment de penser une chose pareille ? Il avait déjà, par le passé, admit les intérêts du travail en équipe. De là à en conclure ceci, il pensait avoir encore un peu de temps.

Etait-il prêt à quitter son mode de vie solitaire, pour se mêler à d'autres ? Peut-être pas jusqu'ici, mais pourquoi pas un duo ?

– C'est pas si grave, lâcha finalement Zylus. J'ai trop besoin de toi pour pouvoir t'en vouloir.

– Oh, non Zylus, ne pense pas comme ça ! Écoute, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas d'accord, que je vais te laisser te débrouiller seul !

– Ah oui, et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

– Rien pour le moment, c'est vrai. Tu as juste ma parole, je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Je suis loin d'être parfait, mais je ne peux pas ignorer que plusieurs petites filles sont sûrement en danger.

De nouveau une pause, qu'Ekayon ne comprit pas, à la vérité.

– Vraiment ? finit par murmurer l'adolescent. Tu continueras à chercher Maïne ?

– Bien sûr. Je ne te promets pas de le retrouver saine et sauve par contre. Simplement, je ne te laisse pas. A partir de maintenant, c'est toi et moi, ensemble, au moins le temps de sortir de cette forêt. D'accord ?

À la base, Ekayon n'aimait guère sortir ce genre de promesse de derrière les fagots. Mais cela parut cependant suffire à Zylus, au moins suffisamment pour le faire changer de sujet.

– Cet endroit me file les jetons, marmonna-t-il. A chaque bruit bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'une gueule crottée va nous tomber dessus. Et puis, tout est sombre et dissonant.

– Ah ? Moi, je trouve qu'elle a son charme, quand on arrive à y prêter attention.

– Ben t'as les fils qui se touchent.

Cette remarque enfantine fit pouffer Ekayon, qui peina à étouffer son rire de manière à ne pas trop le faire résonner sur les nombreux troncs avoisinants.

– Ce n'est pas censé être drôle, le tança Zylus, un sourire dans la voix. Moi, je dis que t'es frappé, et puis c'est tout ! D'ailleurs, il faut l'être pour venir ici de son plein gré.

Comme par enchantement, l'hilarité d'Ekayon se tarit aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. Son compagnon ne s'en aperçut pas immédiatement, aussi continua-t-il sur sa tirade.

– Je sais, tu n'étais pas tout à fait dans la forêt, mais aux alentours quand même, puisque tu m'as vu décapiter la maudite entrée à coup de massue ! Au fait, comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Tu ne me l'as pas encore dit.

– Lisière, souffla Ekayon sans faire attention. L'entrée, c'est la lisière.

– Si tu veux. Ça va ? Tu es, comment dire, un peu bizarre.

– Ce n'est rien, juste…Pas de bons souvenirs.

– Mince ! Tu préfères, je ne sais pas, t'arrêter là ?

Le solitaire considéra un instant la question. Au loin, s'élevait le chant lancinant des criquets, ou autre insecte de ce type, il n'était pas très doué en entomologie. Pourtant, Maître Atock, expert en la matière, avait plusieurs fois tenté de lui apprendre les bases, sans succès. Autrefois affreusement dérangé par ces manifestations stridentes, cette fois, elles lui parurent bienvenues, l'aidant à prendre sa décision.

– Non. Nous devons nous faire confiance, et tu es en droit de le savoir je suppose. En y réfléchissant, je dois te paraître suspect, non ? (Il ne le voyait pas, mais le solitaire aurait parié voir Zylus hocher la tête) La vérité est, comment dire, bien plus ridicule.

– Ridicule ? répéta Zylus d'une voix incrédule. C'est pas ce qui me vient à l'esprit en pensant à toi.

– Flatteur, mais faux. En fait (les mots eurent du mal à sortir, bloqués depuis si longtemps au creux de sa gorge)…Je suis amnésique. La première chose dont je me souviens, c'est de m'être retrouvé dans une forêt, sans savoir depuis combien de temps j'y étais. Maître Atock est apparu devant moi, et m'a pris sous son aile, m'aidant à développer mon potentiel (2). Mais depuis ce jour, il m'arrive d'avoir, genre, des absences. Je me souviens d'un truc, l'instant d'après je me retrouve n'importe où, sans savoir pourquoi (3). J'entends comme…Comment dire, une petite chanson intérieure, et je me sens presque à la maison. Sauf que je me réveille toujours devant une forêt, ou un bois, quelque chose comme ça. Maître Atock dit que cela arrive, et qu'il s'agit d'une amnésie lacunaire. Je suis même retourné, avec son aide, dans cette fameuse forêt, mais rien de spécial ne s'y est déroulé. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Mon dernier souvenir, est d'avoir cherché Maître Atock, je ne sais plus pourquoi, pour reprendre quand je t'ai vu, toi, en train de t'échiner pour rien.

– Non mais dis donc, sois un peu cool, quand même… Enfin, ça expliquerait, oui. Ca ne doit pas être facile, non ?

– Comme tu dis. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, d'où je viens, pourquoi, ma seule famille est mon Maître, mais cela ne remplace pas, eh bien, je ne sais même pas quoi. Je suis seul, et en marchant aujourd'hui, avec toi, je crois que je réalise un truc. Toute ma vie, enfin ce dont je me souviens, je me suis persuadé que j'aimais ça, faire mes missions en solo (4), vivre à deux uniquement pour les entraînements et les repas. Seulement, j'apprécie ta compagnie, et j'apprécie être avec quelqu'un en permanence. Bon, il me faudra un peu de repos après cette histoire, mais c'est un gros changement, moi qui croyait me connaître.

– Ah ben ça, fit Zylus, soufflé. Je n'y aurais jamais cru.

– Eh bien, n'en profite pas, rétorqua Ekayon, soudain gêné. Dors plutôt, monter la garde sera difficile en ces conditions, et je suis le mieux qualifié pour cela.

– Et toi ?

– Ne t'inquiètes pas. Dors, c'est tout.

Quelques bruissements signifièrent que l'adolescent, suivant son conseil, venait de se caler prudemment contre le tronc. Ekayon espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas la mauvaise idée de s'écraser au sol durant la nuit.

– Dis, monsieur le repenti, tu crois qu'on va les retrouver ? Ma sœur aussi ?

– Nous verrons Zylus. Une chose que je peux te dire, c'est que leurs ravisseurs se sont forcément arrêtés eux aussi à cause de l'obscurité.

– Mais nous ne les avons pas vus une seule fois…

– Il y a la piste, nous ne les avons juste pas rattrapés.

Apparemment rassuré, l'adolescent ne mit guère longtemps avant de se parer d'une respiration régulière, signe du dormeur. S'accordant également une pause, Ekayon se déplaça légèrement, plongeant la main dans la mousse fraîche de l'humidité nocturne, écoutant le son cristallin de l'eau s'écoulant avec une régularité apaisante, respirant les herbes bénéolentes aux noms inconnus. D'accord, la situation ne prêtait pas à la rêverie, et le solitaire n'y était habituellement peu sensible, privilégiant un entraînement rude, mais destiné à s'adapter à toutes les situations. Mais, au contraire de toutes les autres qu'il avait visité, cette forêt ravissait ses sens, lui apportant une quiétude que son esprit toujours en partie tourmenté ne pouvait lui procurer. Au fond de lui, il espérait réellement que Zylus se trompait, car sinon, il ne pourrait fermer les yeux sur les soi-disantes atrocités s'y cachant, simplement pour son plaisir personnel. Peut-être sa sœur, et d'autres petites filles du village, avaient été victimes d'un accident terrible, et Zylus, refusant de l'accepter, s'inventait tout une histoire, autant pour étouffer sa culpabilité, que pour se persuader d'avoir une chance de les sauver ? Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi les parents de ces enfants n'avaient pas plus réagi devant l'horreur de la situation.

S'il s'agissait de cela, Ekayon aurait en plus le devoir de lui faire accepter la réalité des choses.

µµµ

Il dormit comme à son habitude en de pareilles circonstances, une alternance entre une veille minutieuse, et un sommeil très léger, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Il n'en décela aucun, pas même les feulements retentissant parfois ne l'inquiétaient. Il ne se sentait absolument pas en danger, et tout ceci contribuait à créer le décor de la sylve enchantée les entourant. Il préférait écouter avec attention les gémissements provenant par moment du corps assoupi de Zylus, attentif à ne pas le laisser faire de gestes brusques. Sa nuit ne fut pas réellement réparatrice, mais cela ne le dérangea pas non plus. La forêt désirait qu'on l'admire, sous tous ses aspects, y compris drapée dans un voile de charbon luisant par endroits. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas comment Zylus pouvait dormir aussi profondément, avec un tel spectacle à portée d'oreille et de narines.

Ce fut alors que la nuit commençait à peine à s'éclaircir, qu'il l'aperçut. Réveillé par le cri d'un quelconque animal nocturne, il ne put retenir un grognement hargneux, qu'il regretta presque aussitôt, honteux de se plaindre d'une pauvre créature se contentant simplement de vivre. Promenant son regard, à le recherche des petits détails uniques propres au crépuscule, ses yeux rencontrèrent l'éclat orangé d'un feu en train de brûler. Trop petit, et trop bien maîtrisé pour être naturel. La première manifestation artificielle qu'il voyait depuis la début de leur périple. Il faillit le regretter, mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêcha.

Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder dessus, il se glissa prudemment jusqu'à Zylus, le secouant doucement pour le réveiller. Il peina à lui faire ouvrir les yeux, mais au moins le garçon n'eut pas de gestes brusques, et le reconnut du premier coup d'oeil endormi posé sur son visage.

Mettant l'index sur ses lèvres, Ekayon lui désigna la lueur, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. L'autre sembla se réveiller tout à fait, attrapant sa massue, le visage devenu de pierre.

Zylus avait compris ce que cela signifiait.

µµµ

Ekayon, agenouillé derrière un buisson rempli d'épineux, baissa une dernière fois les yeux vers le petit camp dressé en contrebas. Le vent s'était levé, ramenant une odeur de viande carbonisée écœurante, et le solitaire espérait de tout coeur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'animaux forestiers. La lune, encore présente dans le ciel aux teintes cette fois entre un violet pourpre et incarnadin, éclairait parfaitement les quatre silhouettes enfouies sous les couvertures, autour du feu. Trois étaient suffisamment massives pour être des adultes, la dernière ressemblait plus à celle d'un enfant. La tension était palpable, Zylus paraissant tout à coup moins assuré, tâtant nerveusement son arme, tressaillant à chaque fois que la lumière blafarde menaçait de les débusquer.

Progresser dans la pénombre ne fut pas aisé pour les deux compagnons, et ils avaient perdus un certain temps à contourner des obstacles à peine visibles. Pour finir, ils étaient recouverts d'une boue que Zylus avait qualifié de nauséabonde, de sumac collant et de feuilles à des états de décomposition plus ou moins avancé. De nouveau, cela n'avait pas dérangé Ekayon plus que cela. Depuis son arrivée, il se sentait de plus en plus proche de ce lieu, de ses multiples facettes d'ombre et d'obscurité, des recoins ambigus qu'il fallait explorer pour comprendre, de cette vie bouillonnante tout autour de lui. Bien loin de ce qu'il croyait être sa nature d'ermite, ne supportant que la présence de son Maître. Il en voulait à ces créatures, ou quoi que ce soit, de souiller avec leur bassesse la perfection de la futaie. Aussi se promit-il, une fois les enfants délivrés, de purifier cet endroit de ces adventices corpulents, afin de lui rendre la tranquillité méritée ! Zylus pourrait être tenté de le suivre dans ce projet, qui savait ?

Descendre la pente fut tout autant un jeu d'équilibriste. Ekayon, passé devant à la demande de son compagnon (« _comme ça, je saurais où marcher, au lieu de tout faire rater avec ma lourdeur naturelle… »_), dut jongler entre les brindilles craquant sous ses chaussures, les pierres roulant jusqu'à former de petits nuages de poussière en faisant des claquements brefs. Il entendit Zylus étouffer de justesse un juron, ayant manqué de glisser, et il faillit soupirer. Ce garçon était peut-être plutôt gentil, mais il restait terriblement maladroit.

Arrivé à courte distance des silhouettes illunées, qui n'avaient miraculeusement pas bougé, il se demanda pourquoi les ravisseurs ne détenaient plus qu'une seule enfant. Au fond, voulait-il vraiment savoir la réponse ? Remettant ses questions à plus tard, il murmura dans un souffle se perdant dans la légère brise matinale :

– Je vais aller réveiller la petite discrètement, ensuite nous filerons pendant que les trois créatures dorment encore. Si ce n'est pas ta sœur, nous continuerons à chercher. D'accord ?

– D'accord, plus vite ce sera terminé, mieux ce sera.

– Comment puis-je reconnaître Maïne ?

– Tu le verras, murmura mélancoliquement Zylus. S'ils ne lui ont rien fait…

– Ne part pas défaitiste, l'encouragea Ekayon. Il faut toujours y croire, fais-moi confiance !

– Nos expériences diffèrent quelque peu alors.

Le solitaire préféra ne rien rajouter. Il voyait bien que Zylus, les yeux fixés sur leurs cibles, n'avait qu'une hâte : récupérer sa sœur. Aussi se glissa-t-il sur la pointe des pieds. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression que sa respiration elle-même produisait un boucan infernal, couvrant aisément les chants suaves des divers oiseaux parmi les plus matinaux. Cependant, aucun mouvement du côté des couvertures ne trahit quelconque signe de réveil.

Plus précautionneux alors, il s'agenouilla près de la petite forme, soulevant une couverture recouverte de spores et de cépées provenant d'une souche voisine. Se tenant prêt à plaquer une main sur le visage de la petite pour l'empêcher de crier.

Mais il n'y eut aucune réaction.

Stupéfié, Ekayon fixa sans comprendre le mannequin de branchages grisâtres, qui s'évapora sous ses yeux sans un bruit. Les tempes battantes, il se retourna vivement vers son compagnon, quelques pas derrière lui.

– Va-t-en Zylus, c'est un p…

Le coup violemment porté à l'arrière de sa nuque ne lui permit pas de finir sa phrase. Sonné, il s'écroula face contre terre un homme moins solide aurait déjà mordu la poussière. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit les trois silhouettes debout, leur yeux vert-argent étrangement nitides rivés sur sa personne. Pourtant, aucun ne bougeait, se contentant d'attendre en silence.

– Considère ça plutôt comme un comité de bienvenue.

Incapable de réaliser, ou d'accepter, Ekayon releva péniblement les le regard, luttant contre son vertige. Si Zylus avait conservé sa stature, sa massue et son bras difforme, l'éclat lunaire dans lequel il se tenait ressortait l'éclat de sa peau brune, couverte de ridules. Et dans son esprit, retentit la petite chanson, celle accompagnant ses phases amnésiques, incongrûment toujours aussi apaisante.

– Pourquoi ? articula-t-il, bercé par le chant mélodieux.

– Si prompt à aider son prochain, et pourtant si naïf. Si réceptif, que même une description négative de notre sanctuaire ne t'a pas masquée sa véritable beauté, se contenta de répondre l'adolescent, se penchant jusqu'à prendre son menton dans sa main. J'avais raison de penser que tu es le candidat idéal. Ne luttes pas, ça ne sera pas long maintenant.

Une vive sensation de brûlure s'étendit de la poigne trop ferme pour être écartée. De toute façon, Ekayon, l'horreur ancrée en sa poitrine, sentait son envie de lutter disparaître lentement, au rythme de la petite musique, désormais reprise, s'aperçut-il, par les créatures de la forêt. Jetant un coup d'oeil, il vit son bras s'assombrir, se craqueler comme un fruit trop mûr, à mesure que la brûlure progressait.

Une dernière fois, son esprit se cabra de toutes ses forces.

Puis, la notion même de souffrance disparut, engloutie dans de fuligineux remous. Sa conscience sombra dans le collectif. Il ressentait la force des arbres enracinés profondément dans le sol, la sournoiserie des petites épines dissimulées parmi les buissons, la fraîcheur de l'eau s'enfouissant dans le sol, l'inaltérabilité des multiples idoles dressées à divers endroits de la forêt. Il n'était plus, Ils existaient.

– Bienvenue à la maison, souffla la voix de dizaines de Zylus dans son esprit.

**Notes:**

1 : Maître Atock est le mentor d'Ekayon, celui l'ayant recueilli et entraîné, et le jeune homme a un profond respect pour lui. Par ailleurs, Maître Atock est le seul connu formant des combattants solitaires.

2:Authentique

3 : Un peu moins authentique…

4 : Contrairement aux autres combattants chargés de récolter du kaïru, qui se battent généralement en équipe de trois, Ekayon est le seul combattant effectuant ses missions en solitaire.


End file.
